


The Professional

by Matilda



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda/pseuds/Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tests Jared's professionalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from SPN kink, Jared is a professional masseur and Jensen is one of his clients. Jensen books Jared once a week, every Friday night, and he always gets hard and makes the most delicious sounds.

**Title:** The Professional  
 **Author:** Caoscalmo  
 **Fandom | Disclaimer:** None of this is real, it's all from my dirty mind  
 **Pairing(s) | Character(s):** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warnings:** Bottom!Jensen, rimming, fingering.  
 **Word Count:** 3020  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Jensen tests Jared's professionalism.  
Inspired by this prompt from SPN kink, Jared is a professional masseur and Jensen is one of his clients. Jensen books Jared once a week, every Friday night, and he always gets hard and makes the most delicious sounds.

At first, Jared thought that it was accidental, but now he's pretty sure Jensen does it on purpose so he decides to try and push things a little bit further, like removing Jensen's towel and massaging his ass. Jared ends up fingering Jensen and fucking him on top of the massage table.  
\---

  


Jared was always professional. He’d definitely not trained for years and spent thousands of dollars on courses so he could be little more than a glorified hooker; but this one client, oh man this one client tested every ounce of Jared’s resolve.

Mr. Ackles, or Jensen as he liked to be called had been getting a deep tissue massage with Jared for the last three months. Once a week for twelve weeks and for the last seven of those twelve weeks Jensen had been getting hard. Without fail thirty minutes into the massage, when Jared politely asked Jensen to turn onto his back the unmistakable boner would pop up bulging within his boxer-briefs only just hidden underneath the flimsy modesty sheet.

Of course it’s not the first time it’s happened to a client, Jared is known for his deep tissue work and sees his fair share of athletes and dancers. Occasionally one of his male clients would have a completely natural response to the amount of physical intimacy that a massage holds. However most of the other clients had not returned after the incident, and they ones that had made a joke about it and it never happened again.

Jensen was different. In the first appointment in which he’d gotten hard Jared had briefly and professionally told him not to be embarrassed, that it was a natural reaction, but if Jensen wanted Jared to stop he would understand. Jensen had mumbled out a “Please carry on” with closed eyes and pink cheeks. So Jared had continued the massage, carefully avoiding some of the more sensitive erogenous zones. He’d given Jensen an extra ten minutes of alone relaxation time at the end and waited until the flushed looking older man had made a hasty exit before explaining to his colleague Gen why her next appointment would be late.

When it happens the sixth week in a row Jared once again politely ignores the enormous bulge and continues his work.

“Honestly Gen, what should I do? I mean he’s a regular client who books my most expensive massage a once a week and tips well, I can’t asked him not to see me anymore.”

“Let’s not forgot my delightful giant homo-friend that this boy is pretty as fuck too…I wouldn’t mind him getting hard in one of my appointments.” Gen retorts with a mischievous grin breaking across her beautiful face.

“Gen please you know I take my work seriously, I need this job. Fuck…why did he have to be so pretty?” Jared says as he giggles and throws his head dramatically into the pile of clean sheets the pair of them are folding. Gen comes around to Jared’s side and squeezes his shoulders as best as her petite frame will let her.

“I know baby I know, hey I’ll swap you Mrs. Frankelson for him, there problem solved!”

“Ewww, we both know Mrs. Frankelson has more hair on her back than I do and she farts as soon as you touch her.”

Gen makes a pukey face and shudders. “Errr gosh don’t remind me, it’s really not fair, you get hotass boner boy who tips well and I get smelly, old hairy lady who wouldn’t know a tip if one bit her in the ass.”

Jared smiles down at his best friend before breaking into another round of giggles. Gen throws a pair of old flip-flops from the lost and found at Jared’s head.

“Dickwad!”

“Bitchface!”

“Ass-shat!”

“Ho-bag!”

Both of them start giggling again before a stern looking Mrs. Ferris storms into the room.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t pay you two to fuck around and laugh all day in here, do I? Now get those sheets done, happy hour starts in 15 minutes and the first rounds on you two.” The older woman says with a smile.

-

After several ridiculous looking cocktails and several in-depth conversations with a couple of drag queens, Jared comes to the very sensible decision to just ignore the boner boy situation. He has weighed up the arguments of Candy and Brandy, but he was pretty sure that just pulling the boy over the table and fucking him good would end in Jared losing his job.

“Hummm sugar, it seems you got a little thing for this boy with a boner though, maybe it’ll be good get it out of both your systems!” Candy or maybe Brandy says with an exaggerated wink of her inch long eyelashes.

“He is really pretty, and his cock looks so big, oh god I shouldn’t be talking about this to you guys, client confidentiality and all that.” Jared hiccups.

“Oh baby your secret’s safe with us, we’re two of the most trusty worthy queens y’all ever meet.” Both of them give Jared a peck on the cheek and a slap to his ass as they sashay back to the dance floor.

-

The next week Jensen shows up like clockwork. Gen is on the desk for the afternoon.  
“Good afternoon Mr. Ackles, I’ll let Jared know you’re here.” She says with a knowing looking grin.

Jensen nervously looks down at his hands, “Thank you, I’ll um just wait over here.”

Gen picks up the phone and says something to Jared that Jensen can’t make out, but she’s giggling as she hangs up. Jensen feels a little thrum of embarrassment and also excitement race through his body.

Jared strides out into the waiting room.

“Jensen, good to see you, please follow me.” Jared says with a genuine smile and claps Jensen on the shoulder and he walks past him.

Once they are inside the appointment room Jared sits down at the small desk in the corner and motions for Jensen to sit in the opposite chair.

“So Jensen you’ve been coming to see me for a few months now and um I thought maybe we should review your progress. If you have any worries or um, a-areas you’d like to me work on, just let me know.” Jared can feel himself blush as he says the words, knows he stumbled like a fool, he just hopes Jensen doesn’t pick up on it.

“Umm I don’t think so Jared, your w-work is great, my shoulders don’t ache anymore.”

“Oh well that’s good, great in fact…so I’ll just let you get undressed and you just ring the bell when you’re ready.” Jared leaves the room quickly. He feels nervous, more so than usual. He goes to get himself a glass of water.

“How’s boner boy?” Gen teases with a glint in her eye.

“Not now Gen, I’m not in the mood.” Jared replies a little gruffly.

“Whoa sorry, who crawled up your ass…or maybe it’s who didn’t…oh Jay you really like him don’t you?” Jared looks at Gen for signs of more teasing, but his friend looks genuine and actually a little sorry for him.

“Hey don’t get nervous, just, um, just think of Mrs. Frankelson’s back whilst your massaging him, boom any sexy-time thoughts will disappear in a second.” Jared burst out a boom of laughter water spraying over his tiny friend.

“Ewww Jared gross…” The bell rings before Jared can properly apologize, but he has to be honest he’s feeling a lot less nervous now.

-

As usual Jensen’s clothes are neatly folded and piled on the chair in the corner. The sheet is draped over the tight perfect globes of his ass. Jared takes in a shuddery breath at the view.

“Ok Jensen, I’m going to put on some soothing twinkling music now that I know you love so much.” Jensen just lets out a grunt.

Once the light dreamy music fills the air Jared walks over to his supplies table. He grabs his favorite sweet almond oil and warms it between his huge palms.

“Jensen I’m going start on your arms and neck, you just let me know if you want it harder or softer, ok?”

Jensen shuffles his head a little but doesn’t make a sound.

Softly Jared places his palms flat at the nape of Jensen’s neck, he lets the heat of his hands melt the oil into Jensen’s beautifully tanned and freckled skin. Jared sweeps his hands over the tight muscles in Jensen’s shoulders and squeezes away the tensions of the day. Jensen lets out an almost pornographic moan causing Jared to bite down on his lower lip.

Jared takes a deep breath and continues to work his way, like he always does, slowly down the length of Jensen’s body. He knows Jensen is a runner so spends a little longer on his calf and thigh muscles. Jared glances at the clock and swallows nervously, thirty minutes are up, time to turn over.

“Ok Jensen when you’re ready if you could turn onto your back for me.” Jared pulls the edge of the sheet free like he always does and holds it away from Jensen’s body. Jared lets out a gasp and quickly diverts his gaze; Jensen’s usually boxer clad behind is completely naked. The twin globes of meaty perfection are there in all their glory for Jared to see. Jared shakes his head and tries to compose himself.

Jensen turns his body and settles back onto the bed. He’s looking directly up at the ceiling. As Jared drapes the sheet back across Jensen’s groin he risks a glance at the beautiful man’s face. Jensen face is pink and flushed and as soon as he feels Jared’s gaze upon him he closes his eyes tight shut.

Jared walks over to reapply the oil to his hands and tries to stop them from shaking. Praying that he’s reading the situation correctly Jared quietly walks over to the door. The soft snick of the lock turning seems to echo throughout the room.

Jensen hasn’t moved but Jared can see his hands are now clenching tightly into fists. Jared decides to continue as normal, he works on the front of Jensen’s shoulder and up the sides of his neck, slow soothing circles and swipes that are in complete contrast to the arousal and tension both men are holding in there bodies.

Jared’s loose work pants now feel uncomfortably tight. He leans over to massage down Jensen’s chest, but the edge of the bed rubbing against his hard cock pulls a needy whimper from the younger man.

Jensen blinks his eyes open and gazes up into Jared’s face, both men hold each other’s gaze. Without looking away Jensen uses one hand to tug gently at the sheet; it falls to the floor silently. Jared slowly looks along Jensen’s body and sees the red, sizeable cock dripping steadily onto Jensen’s flat stomach.

“Fuckkkk…” Jared breathes out.

Jensen silently takes hold of one of Jared’s oil covered hands and pulls it down towards his cock; obediently Jared walks around the table to get closer to Jensen’s groin.

Jared looks up at Jensen’s still shy and slightly pink face and starts to slowly jack the older man’s dick. Jensen closes his eyes and bites down on his lower lip suppressing a whimper.

“So fucking hot Jensen, been wanting to do this for weeks, months, fuck so hot.”

Jared leans forward and presses his lips against Jensen’s that at first are reluctant to open up to him. Gradually Jared coaxes Jensen’s lips apart, pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth. Jared lets out a moan and tugs a little harder on Jensen’s cock. Jensen gasps at the sensation and pulls away from the kiss, blinking up into Jared’s face.

“Tell me what you want Jensen, what you need?”

“I…I…” Jensen starts, but he’s overwhelmed with both lust and humiliation.

“Come on baby, it’s ok just tell me?” Jared slows his fist and twists his wrist gently around the head of Jensen’s dick.

“W-w-w-want you t-t-to fuck me, please Jared need you inside me.” Jensen closes up his eyes and throws an arm over his face.

“Fuck Jensen, need you…turn over for me!”

Jensen does as he’s told, shuffling on to his front and burying his head into the bed. His hard throbbing dick almost painfully trapped between his stomach and sheet.

Jared strokes his hands down Jensen’s flanks, watching as the older man twitches and flushes with the attention.

“So beautiful Jensen, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jared says leaning over to press kisses alone the prone man’s spine. Jared licks teasing at the base of Jensen’s back, dips his tongue into the two pronounced dimples just above his cheeks. Moving to the end of the bed, Jared pulls Jensen’s body gently down the bed; spreading open his legs and cheeks gaining access to his tight puckered entrance.

Jared leans down and licks faintly over the bud, drawing a shudder and moan out of Jensen.

“Fuckkkkk…” Jensen growls.

Jared smirks to himself before leaning back down. He uses a thumb to pull at the rim of Jensen’s hole; tentatively he licks at the tight edge. Once he’s used to the taste, his licks get a little longer and more forceful. He pushes his tongue past the firm muscle working the pucker open. Jensen writhes and whimpers beneath him. Jared pulls back and gently blows a little cold air over the wet sensitive entrance, fascinated he watches it twitch and listens to Jensen’s almost pained moan.

Placing his mouth over the pucker Jared laps a little at it before humming deeply in his throat, the vibrations ripple through Jensen’s body.

Jared stands upright and playfully slaps Jensen’s ass cheeks before pulling the submissive man to the end of the bed, so his fee just skim the tiled floor below. Jared takes a minute to appreciate the vision of the man bent in half and so open for him.

“You look so fucking hot like that Jensen, all open and wanting me so much.”

Jared retrieves a condom from his desk drawer and quickly pulls out his already leaking cock. He rips the condom packet open with his teeth and holds the base of his dick as he slides the condom on.

“Gonna fuck you now baby, you ready for me?”

“Y-y-yes…please.” Jensen whimpers.

Jared experimentally pushes against Jensen hot little pucker, but Jared can’t push inside.

“Too tight baby, you gotta relax for me, I’ll work you open a little more on my fingers.” Jared leans over and retrieves the abandoned oil from the side and liberally pours into over Jensen’s hole.

Without fuss Jared pushes two fingers roughly into the puckered bud, Jensen moans out at the sensation. “Fuck more, please.”

“Easy baby I’ll get you there.”

Jared works the finger quickly in and out of the red swollen entrance, curves his fingers in and spreads them open as he pulls out.

“Fuck, so hot watching your hot little ass just take me.”

Jared adds a third, but after scissoring in just twice, Jensen yelps out, “Please need you inside me now, fuck…now.”

Jared pulls his fingers free and lines up his aching, purpling cock head. It slides in easily now the oil and stretching guiding him in. The burning hot, pull of Jensen tight channel is too much Jared bows his head forward and forces himself to pause for a few seconds. When he feels in control again to pulses his hips forward, easing his full ten or so inches into Jensen’s body.

“Oh fuck you’re just taking me like a pro Jensen, never thought you’d be able to take all of me, fuck that is so hot.”

“Just, just shut up and fuck me Jared, fuck, need it harder.”

Jared blinks a little at the demanding tone of Jensen’s voice and proceeds to pull his cock almost free of the man’s body. Without any preamble Jared slams back inside, rock both Jensen and the table forward. He sets up a brutal pace, muttering filth about Jensen’s tight little hole, and his huge cock and how long he’s wanted to do this. Jensen just ducks his head down and grips the sides of the table, his knuckles turning white.

“Harder, harder, need it harder Jay…Fuck.”

Jared hoists Jensen’s leg up onto the edge of the table, spreading his legs obscenely wide and giving him the perfect angle to pound into Jensen’s hole. His cock instantly brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Jensen and the man lets out a grunt of pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes there, do that again.”

Jared thrust up harder and harder with each beat, jolting Jensen roughly against the table. Jensen feels the tingling sensation in his balls and as Jared pounds his against the table his cock rubs along the underside and Jensen’s whole body seizes up. He clenches down hard on Jared’s cock and both men let out groans as the empty themselves.

Panting heavily Jared slumps forward onto Jensen’s sweaty, oily back.

“Fuck, fuck…oh shit.” He mumbles into Jensen’s ear and his body quivers from the orgasm.

Jensen groans beneath him, but this time it’s a groan of discomfort not pleasure.

“Get’off’me”

Jared slowly pushes away from Jensen’s back and holds tightly to the base as he tugs his rapidly softening cock free from Jensen’s body.

“Ohhhhh fuck.” Jensen whimpers as he feels himself become empty.

Jared takes a few seconds to get his bearings before tying off the condom and throwing in away. He cleans himself up and pulls on his pants. He washes his hand in the sink and when he turns around Jensen is buttoning up his shirt and shrugging on his jacket.

“Ahemm, so same time next week.” Jensen gruffly growls out.

Jared can just about get out a weak sounding ‘Yes’ before Jensen has unlocked the door and is stomping out of the room.

Jared stands open mouthed in the middle of the room for a good ten minutes before he is even able to digest what just happened.

The phone buzzes on his desk; he picks up hearing a giggling Gen.

“So someone just got a $200 tip, I’m sensing our little Jared might be a real boy now.” He hangs up when the howls of laughter become too much and slumps down in his chair completely stunned.

  



End file.
